Worries
by Kazu-Kun999
Summary: Kiba comes back from the Sasuke Retrieval Mission critically wounded, and Kurenai is worried about him. What would she do if she lost him? Kurenai/Kiba Anko/Naruto
1. Worries and a relationship

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; I am not nearly creative enough

AN: I'm not much of a writer I'm just bored out of my mind and I'm highly disappointed with the lack of stories with the kurenai/kiba pairing. Let me know what you think of my story good or bad… but like I said I'm not much of a writer. Oh yeah almost forgot I altered Kiba and Akamaru's battle with Sakon and Ukon, and I am also increasing everybody's age by three years so Kiba will be fifteen.

Worry… that was all jounin instructor Yuuhi Kurenai could feel at the moment. Why? That's quite simple actually, her student Kiba had just returned from the Sasuke Retrieval Mission nearly dead, and was currently in critical condition in the intensive care unit of the Konoha Hospital being treated for a stab wound in his side which had slightly punctured his right kidney, as well as a second stab wound that had just barely missed his heart.

Kurenai was now pacing around outside of Kiba's hospital room waiting for the doctor to come out and tell her how he was and whether or not she could go in and see him.

Now an hour later Kurenai had stopped pacing and had opted for sitting and worrying on one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs in the lobby, even though she had only been waiting an hour it felt like much, much, much longer than that. Now anybody would expect a teacher to be worried about their student, but looking at Kurenai even a normal civilian could tell she was far more worried than a shinobi should be, death after all being a part of their job killing as well as losing friends and loved ones.

Another forty-five minutes later and the doctor finally emerged from Kiba's room looking tired but satisfied; this immediately caused Kurenai to brighten slightly. "How is he?" she asked the second the doctor was close enough to hear her without her having to shout. "He's fine, but he's unconscious due to blood loss and severe chakra exhaustion. You may go in and see him if you would like, but do not attempt to wake him, and be careful putting pressure on his chest or right side or his wounds may tear" replied the doctor. Kurenai thanked him and immediately headed towards Kiba's room.

When she arrived at his door Kurenai stopped, took a deep breath, and slowly opened the door attempting to be quiet. Akamaru, who had placed himself on a chair that had been conveniently located next to Kiba's bed, lifted his head up and turned it to look at Kurenai, who smiled in acknowledgement, slowly approaching Kiba's hospital bed. Looking around Kurenai noticed Kiba's clothes sitting on a shelf under the window on the far side of the room so she made her way over to inspect the articles of clothing. The first piece, Kiba's parka, was stained with copious amounts of blood and had a gaping hole in the center of the chest and another in the lower right side. The next piece, the plate armor Kiba wore underneath his parka, was damaged where a kunai had pierced the second plate from the top nearly shattering the whole plate. There was nothing too special about the mesh shirt that Kiba always wears other than where the mesh had been torn by the kunai. Under the shirt were Kiba's boxers, Kurenai blushed slightly while handling her student's undergarments but stopped when she noticed the blood that reminded her of what happened to the boy. And finally under the boxers where Kiba's blood stained pants along with his weapons pouches slightly deflated from the use of the weapons during Kiba's fight. Then kurenai heard a groan come from behind her, turning around hoping Kiba has awoken she was disappointed to see that he was just tossing in his sleep. Sighing Kurenai pulled another chair up next to the bed and grabbed Kiba's hands, she noticed that Kiba settled down and a small content smile appeared on his face, which in turn caused Kurenai's own smile. Kurenai leaned forward and rested her head on their joined hands and fell asleep with that smile on her face.

The next morning Kurenai awoke in much the same position she had fallen asleep in except Kiba had turned on his side and was now facing her. As Kurenai slowly became less groggy she began to sit up only to groan as her back, which was so used to being hunched over after sleeping like that for so long, protested her movement as she continued to sit up and began stretching. When her muscles and bones finally felt like they were back to normal Kurenai got up to use the bathroom and do her normal morning routine as best she could, but all she could really do was use the bathroom and wash her face. While drying her face off Kurenai barely managed to hear Kiba groan and say "Fuck my head hurts." Kurenai immediately burst through the bathroom door and noticed Kiba trying to sit up she rushed over and grabbed him in a fierce hug barely remembering to be careful of his wounds and was reminded when her student gasped then groaned in pain, and she promptly let go to avoid hurting him further.

Kiba woke up with a splitting headache and an empty stomach, hence why the first words to come out of his mouth since his fight with the twins was "Fuck my head hurts." Just then to his surprise the bathroom door opened and his sensei was rushing up to him and giving him a bear hug, which although he wasn't adverse to having his sensei hug him she was kind of hurting him which became evident when he groaned out in pain causing his sensei to let go of him.

"Are you okay Kiba-kun?" asked Kurenai after situating herself on the bed facing Kiba. He nodded in response and said that he was sore and was very hungry, and had a headache because of it. "Well unfortunately it's still too early to get you food, but I could rub your sore muscles for you" said Kurenai. To which Kiba gratefully accepted. As Kurenai positioned herself behind him and got to work on his muscles she asked "How did this happen to you Kiba-kun?" To which he responded "I did it to myself." Upon hearing this Kurenai stopped rubbing Kiba's muscles, much to his vocalized displeasure, and screamed "WHAT? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Akamaru who had been sleeping peacefully until Kurenai shouted at Kiba made his way to his companion's lap as he launched into his story about his fight with the twins Sakon and Ukon, explaining how they could meld with other living things and how his only choice was to sacrifice himself in order to kill them. By the end of his story Kurenai was hugging him again and her eyes were tearing up at her students brave and selfless act for the sake of a comrade who wasn't even deserving of such an act, but more so at the fact that she didn't want to lose Kiba. For you see Kurenai had become quite attached to her student so attached that she has been trying to figure out just how much she cared for her student. And after hearing his story she realized that she had become so attached to him and cared enough about him to tell him "I love you."

Kiba's mouth was wide open now. Had he really just heard his sensei tell him that she loved him? He had had a crush on his sensei ever since their teams exercise on getting to know each other. And now to hear his sensei truly had the same feelings for him it made him feel… happy, indescribably happy.

Kurenai was now extremely worried because Kiba hadn't said anything and it had already been five minutes since her confession, and she was beginning to fear she had ruined her relationship with him.

Kurenai's fears were allayed when Kiba turned to face her, looked her in her beautiful ruby red eyes and "I love you too, sensei" and immediately embraced her only to have her pull away and kiss him instead. It wasn't deep or passionate, it was nice and soft and the two enjoyed it for as long as they could. When they separated both were slightly dazed but recovered and Kiba apologized for making her worry so much, as well as promised to try not to do it ever again to which Kurenai was overjoyed to hear because he was thinking about her and her feelings. They embraced once more but as they did Kiba's mother, Tsume, and sister, Hana, walked through the door and saw them hugging, but thought nothing of it.

Kiba who had seen his family members enter, and Kurenai who had heard them enter separated and turned to face the two Inuzuka women. Tsume calmly walked up to her son and bopped him hard on the head for making her worry, and hugged him tight because she was glad he was still alive, she didn't want to lose her son like she lost her husband. Then Hana walked up and bopped him again, albeit not as hard as her mother, but still pretty hard and hugged her little brother. "How are you feeling Kiba-kun" Tsume asked as she moved his hospital gown out of the way to inspect the bandages on her son's torso to make sure they weren't too tight. "I'm fine ma just a little bit sore, but I'm damn hungry." Tsume laughed at this, her son was always hungry it seemed to her, so she came prepared and handed Kiba a bento completely filled with all of his favorite foods. "We also brought you a pair of your own boxers and your own sweatpants if you want to get changed" stated Hana as she dropped a bag down on her brother's bed. Kiba was very happy for this, he wasn't positive why but he really hated wearing hospital gowns they weren't uncomfortable so he always just assumed he didn't like it because they looked like dresses. Kiba ecstatically got up, stripped off his hospital gown, making Kurenai blush in response to seeing the boy in the hospitals standard issue boxer briefs, grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom to change while Tsume just shook her head unable to believe her son had just stripped nearly naked in front of his female sensei, and Hana laughed at her friends embarrassment. Soon enough Kiba returned wearing a pair of black sweatpants, with the waistband of his red boxers slightly exposed at the top, and nothing covering the bandages that were wrapped around his chest and stomach. Kiba walked back to his bed, stopping to pluck Akamaru, who had moved back to where he was midway through Kiba's story, out of the chair where he had been watching everything happen, and sat down next to Kurenai setting Akamaru in his lap and petting him. Nothing was said for a few minutes, Hana had taken up the previously occupied chair and Tsume merely continued to stand there and watch her son pet his companion. After a few more minutes Kiba noticed his mother unstrapping something from her back that he hadn't realized that she was carrying, and she broke the silence. "Kiba, I have a gift for you, I hadn't planned on giving these to you until you were old enough or became a jounin, but after what happened I think you deserve to have them." Kiba looked slightly confused as she handed him a long, thin, rectangular case. Kiba gasped when he opened the case and saw what was inside. In the case was a pair of custom katana which had belonged to his father. Each one was about a quarter of the length shorter to make for easier dual wielding, as well wielding with a reverse grip hold, and they both had a special seal that would allow him to channel his chakra into them to make them stronger (like Asuma's knuckledusters). Kiba looked up at his mother bewildered; when she saw the look on his face she laughed and said that she would train him to use them like his father had. Kiba immediately shot forward grabbing his mother into a strong hug.

A few hours later and a repeat of his story about his fight with the freaky twins Sakon and Ukon, Tsume and Hana had to leave. Hana needed to get to her veterinary clinic, and Tsume had to get to the hokage tower for a council meeting. Kurenai was now left alone with Kiba once again, and it was just a little after noon when suddenly Kurenai remembered something, "Kiba-kun," she said "I almost forgot to tell you that when you get discharged from the hospital you need to report to hokage-sama to be debriefed." This information caused Kiba to let an annoyed sigh he really hated having to give mission reports especially with the hokage herself because he found it exceedingly hard to keep his eyes on her face, and his thoughts organized and on task. "Damn. I hate giving mission reports." Kiba sighed again this time in defeat as he realized there was no way out of it. "Come on, it's not that bad" came Kurenai's soft voice attempting to cheer him up. "I think it is" retorted Kiba in a sullen voice. Kurenai thought for a minute and then she got an idea and said "I think I know what'll cheer you up." "What would that be Kurenai-chan" asked Kiba as he was leaning against the headboard with his eyes closed. She didn't answer instead she moved over to him and sat in his lap facing him and began to kiss him. Not surprisingly Kiba took it a step further and slipped his tongue into her mouth causing Kurenai to moan in delight as they both began to kiss harder only stopping to take quick gasps of air before continuing on. The two were so engrossed in their make out session that only Kiba noticed Anko come busting through the door completely foregoing knocking, and stumbling in on her friend, whom she had been searching for, for the better part of an hour, making out with her student.

Anko stood there in the room simply staring at her friend, who still hadn't taken notice of her. Deciding to make her presence known before this went any further she spoke up "Is this a bad time Kurenai-chan? I could come back later if you want." This startled Kurenai out of her activities with Kiba, who had already known Anko came in thanks to his acute hearing and incredible sense of smell. "What are you doing here Anko" Kurenai asked still straddling Kiba's lap, where his hands had at one point or another ended up grabbing her ass. "I was looking for you but it seems that you're a little busy" she said pointing at Kiba who grinned and gave Kurenai's rump a squeeze causing her to bounce in his lap, and making Anko laugh, she was liking this kid already. "Why were you looking for me, and how did you know I was here" asked Kurenai. "I ran into Hana on her way to the clinic and she said that you were here when she left so I came here to find you because I'm really bored, would you mind if I joined you?" Kurenai instantly grabbed onto Kiba and pulled him into her screaming "NO" at a laughing Anko. "Relax Kurenai-chan I'm just kidding. I'm more into foxes than doggies anyway. By the way does Hana know about you and her otouto?" This made Kurenai a little nervous, 'where can Anko possibly be going with this?' she wondered while loosening her death grip on Kiba. "No, why?" asked Kurenai in response. "Just curious that's all" replied Anko innocently. "Anko please keep this a secret, if the village finds out Kiba and I will be in major trouble, and Hana might try to kill me, and or me" Kiba added the last part to Kurenai's sentence. Anko already knew what the consequences would be if the village found out about this so she promised Kurenai that she would keep this their little secret. "Okay Kurenai-chan I promise, but I'm still bored with nothing to do" pouted Anko. "Well, if it's alright with him, you could stay here with Kiba-kun and I" Kurenai suggested as she slid out of Kiba's lap and sitting down resting against him, to which Kiba nodded his head to show he didn't mind. Anko thought about it for a minute and decided to stay for awhile. "Okay but will I get to play too" Anko asked in a hopeful voice only to have Kurenai shout a loud "NO ANKO!" at her. Anko just laughed saying "you're far too easy and far too much fun to tease Kurenai-chan."

Several hours later Anko had to leave and Kurenai, much to Kiba's disappointment, left as well because she wanted to go home for a change of clothing and a shower. Kiba finally relented, when she said that she would come back with some food for him. Kurenai was about to follow Anko out the door when she rushed back and gave Kiba a quick kiss so that Anko wouldn't see her and start teasing her again. After Kurenai left and Kiba had nothing to do he decided to go to sleep. As he drifted off to sleep his last thoughts were about his new girlfriend and how complicated their relationship was going to be, but he didn't mind, 'Hell Naruto has done things more impossible than this' thought Kiba as he drifted off to sleep.

Chapter end.

AN Well that's it for now let me know what you think. I had originally planned on making this a one-shot but because I go with the flow I'll make it longer.


	2. Dealing with Hana and Anko

Chapter 2: Dealing with Hana and Anko

The next few days passed by much the same as the first day had, with Kiba and Kurenai talking, eating, and making out, only ever being caught by Anko, because she refuses to knock, when she was bored enough to go see them. And still every time she saw them she would ask Kurenai if she could join too, only to be shot down by Kurenai. Kiba didn't seem to adverse to the idea though, especially after one day when Anko gave him a kiss on the cheek goodbye and had irate Kurenai dragging her out by the collar of her trench coat. Shino and Hinata stopped by to check on him, luckily when Kurenai wasn't there so they wouldn't get suspicious about how close the two were getting, and he also inquired about what happened to the others that went on the Sasuke Retrieval Mission, he was glad to learn that at least everyone had survived. He was also glad to learn to he was going to be released from the hospital tomorrow and as long as he didn't train for another two days wouldn't have a problem with his wounds.

And now, once everyone had gone, Kiba found himself bored out of his mind his only entertainment was currently being a little bum and sleeping on the chair next to Kiba's bed. Unfortunately last night was one of the nights that Kurenai had opted to go home for a shower and a change of clothing, again Kiba's only consolation being her eventual return with food that was much better than that of the hospitals. Now in his boredom induced thinking session he came to a topic he enjoyed very much… his new girlfriend. Their relationship had been getting steadily stronger and stronger and it was exceedingly clear to the two of them that this was far more than a simple crush or mere infatuation it was legitimate love. They had also learned quite a bit about each other. Such as their favorite colors, to Kiba's surprise Kurenai's wasn't red but on the contrary green, when Kiba told her that his was red he admitted that her red eyes were one of the many things about her that attracted him. They also learned that both their favorite seasons is winter. And finally they talked about why they cared for and admired each other. Kiba's reasons being her beauty, intelligence, caring nature and that fact that she was a capable kunoichi and not just a damsel in distress (he used the term dead weight). Kurenai's reasons being Kiba's strength, courage, the fact that she found him 'damn cute', and his loyalty. Kiba smiled when he remembered her saying he was damn cute, he never really cared for his appearance but it was always nice to hear someone you care about say you look good. He was interrupted from his musings by a knock on the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurenai was at her apartment, she had just stepped out of the shower to pick out what she would wear today. Normally she would wear her normal outfit but she planned on staying in the hospital with Kiba tonight and leaving with him in the morning so she opted for something a bit more comfortable like a dark blue tanktop and a pair of black shorts that ended a few inches above her knee. When she thought of her new boyfriend she smiled, he was a great young man he was strong and could take care of himself, and he was fiercely loyal to those he cared about he always did what she told him without question something that worked to add trust to their relationship. However as she thought of her boyfriend she thought of his sister, her friend, Hana. 'What would she think of our relationship' Kurenai wondered. 'I really don't think we'll be able to keep this from her for very long.' She decided she would have to talk to Kiba about this and would likely do so tonight when she saw him at the hospital or tomorrow on their way to the hokage's tower for Kiba to give his mission report. She was a little worried about how Hana would react, because she could have a bad temper and though she didn't show it very often she was extremely protective of her little brother, and often got angry when somebody would flirt with him in front of her. 'How is she going to react to one of her best friends dating her little brother?' Kurenai wondered briefly before leaving the thought for another time, right now she wanted to go see her boyfriend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come in" Kiba responded to the knock at his door, and in walked a strangely quiet and sullen looking Naruto. "Yo Naruto, what's with the sad face" asked Kiba curiosity showing on his face. "Hey Kiba" replied Naruto a little less enthusiastically then normal "I'm just a little bummed about having to have stayed in the hospital for so long, and Sakura-chan hasn't come to visit me I think she's mad at me." "Why would she be mad at you? We all failed the mission Naruto" stated Kiba making an assumption on why Sakura would be angry, and the only logical reason being the failure to return her asshole of a crush. "I know but she wanted me to promise to bring him back, and I didn't… I couldn't" stated Naruto sadly. "Things will work out Naruto, she probably just needs time to think I bet she'll some around in the next couple of days at maximum, your pretty lucky like that." Kiba said attempting to reassure his friend lest his sadness overtake him. He was rewarded when Naruto brightened up to his normal happy self and said "Thanks Kiba, you're probably right." "No problem Naruto. So what put you in the hospital for so long?" asked Kiba. At that question Naruto recounted his tail of the fight between him and sasuke being sure to leave out the details about the Kyuubi and Sasuke's cursed seal. "Holy shit!" exclaimed Kiba he thought that that was way more impressive than his and Akamaru's fight. "Yeah but the weirdest part was that when I woke up in the hospital the other day that crazy proctor lady from the chuunin exams was there and when I asked her why she wouldn't tell me. I think she's insane." Kiba laughed at this 'So that's what Anko meant about liking foxes more than dogs, Naruto does indeed smell like a fox and she got plenty close to him at the chuunin exams to know that' thought Kiba but he didn't know the real truth behind it. "That is weird," Kiba agreed through his fit of laughter. "Alright, I have to go see Tsunade baa-chan to give my mission report" said Naruto. "Yeah, I have to do that when I get out tomorrow" stated Kiba sadly Kami he hated giving mission reports so damn much. "Yeah, sucks doesn't it?" asked Naruto. "Yeah, take it easy Naruto." "See ya later Kiba." And with that Naruto left, nearly running down Kurenai as he ran out of the door and into the hospital corridor.

When Kurenai arrived at the hospital that evening she wasn't expecting to be nearly run down by a fast moving Naruto. 'Thank Kami he's a shinobi or else he probably would have knocked me on my ass.' thought Kurenai walking into Kiba's room.

To Kiba's delight mere seconds after Naruto ran out of his room Kurenai came in with his newly cleaned and patched parka pants and a new mesh shirt, not to mention dinner, he loved his girlfriends cooking it was delicious. "Hey Kiba-kun how are you feeling?" asked Kurenai though she already knew what his answer would be. "Hungry and bored out of my mind, at least until you showed up." replied Kiba giving his girlfriend a happy smile. "Glad I could help" said Kurenai waking up to her boyfriend and giving him a kiss. "I brought your clothes back, they're clean of the blood and I repaired your parka and bought you a new mesh shirt, but you'll have to buy new battle armor." "Thanks Kurenai-chan." came Kiba's happy voice making his appreciation for his girlfriend's actions known. His smile only brightened when Kurenai brought out a pair of bento for dinner, so with a quick 'Itadakimasu' they both dug in only making small talk every now and then, perfectly content to just enjoy their food. After dinner Kurenai asked what Kiba did all day while she wasn't there. "Not much, thought a lot, and eventually Shino and Hinata came by and we talked for a while. Then a while later Naruto came by. Speaking of which he said that when he woke up the other day that Anko was there, and that she wouldn't say why." Kurenai giggled this 'Does she really like Naruto? She did say she liked foxes more than dogs.' She thought to herself. "What?" asked Kiba when his girlfriend couldn't stop giggling. "Nothing I'm just thinking of how weird it must've been for Naruto to wake up and see Anko most likely staring at him." explained Kurenai as she continued to laugh, and soon after Kiba joined in with her. The two spent the rest of the night talking and laughing and enjoying each other's company. That night though when the two decided to go to bed it was cold, really cold as it was mid-autumn and every now and then the nights got extremely cold. Kiba was fine wearing his sweatpants and hospital blankets, but Kurenai was rather cold in her shorts and tanktop even with the hospital blankets which always, to her anyway, seemed insufficient. 'I knew I should have worn warmer pants' Kurenai thought annoyed. Without warning Kurenai was dragged across the bed and into the front of her young boyfriend where he held her tightly "You could have told me you were cold you know." Kurenai just giggled and cuddled in as close as she could, but only to keep warm… right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere in Konoha a fifteen year old, blue eyed, blonde haired, young man was walking back to his apartment after stopping off for dinner at his favorite stand, when suddenly a strange feeling came over him the kind of feeling that comes on when you're being watched. But he knew better than just turn around and let your follower know you're aware so he just continued walking stealing glances in different directions while pretending to sneeze, yawn, cough, crack his neck or back, or just flat out tripping, but it was no use he couldn't see anything. He was about to turn around and call out to the person when the feeling went away. 'That was weird.' thought Naruto as he continued walking a bit more cautiously back to his apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Kurenai woke up feeling very warm much warmer than she remembers being last night she noticed she was also a lot closer to Kiba than she remembered, not that she was all that upset about it. "Good morning." Kiba's sleepy voice reached her ears causing her to smile as she rolled in place to face him. They smiled and kissed each other good morning. "How did you sleep?" Kiba sleepily asked his girlfriend who was now curling up into his front. "Pretty bad at first, it was really cold last night, thank you for keeping me warm." replied Kurenai. "That's good, but I think we have to get up before somebody comes in and finds us" stated Kiba, Kurenai groaned but nodded knowing he was right. Kiba got out of bed first, inhaling sharply through clenched teeth as he set his warm feet on the cold tile floor of the hospital, and in an attempt to minimize how long he had to stand on the cold floor he ran to where Kurenai left his clothes grabbed them and rushed into the bathroom and came running out and jumped on the bed a minute later. Kurenai however didn't feel the need to get up because she didn't have a change of clothes, nor did she need to use the bathroom for anything so she settled for laughing at her boyfriend's attempts to stay off the freezing floor.

Half an hour later the nurse that had been assigned to keep an eye on kiba for his stay in the hospital walked in, not totally unsurprised to see the boy's sensei in with him. She briefly wondered whether something was going on between them but quickly threw the idea out in favor of doing her job. She was obviously a new nurse she was very young probably only three or four years older than Kiba, and if you couldn't tell by her age you could tell by how she was blushing as she unwrapped the bandages concealing the well muscled torso she hadn't known that Kiba possessed. Kurenai began getting angry when the young nurse tried hitting on Kiba, only to be politely turned down by the boy whenever she tried. When she was done with the checkup she handed kiba his clothing subtly slipping a note into the pocket of his parka, something that both he and Kurenai caught, they were shinobi after all. Finally she cleared Kiba to leave and Kurenai all but dragged him out, once again causing the nurse to believe that there was something between the two.

Outside the hospital

"Are you okay Kurenai-chan? You seem to be annoyed." stated Kiba while they walked to the Hokage's tower. "I'm fine, just a little miffed at that stupid nurse flirting with you," stated Kurenai angrily, "thank you though for not flirting back." "No problem, I would never do that to you." he said wishing he could give her a hug, but not willing to do so in public lest somebody they know see them and get curious. They spent the rest of the way to the Hokage tower in a comfortable silence, content just with the presence of the other. Just as the Hokage's tower came into view Kurenai remembered something "Kiba, I've been thinking and I don't think we can keep our relationship a total secret so I think we should tell Hana." Kiba began to get nervous because he knew how protective Hana was of him and so had been trying t avoid telling her what happened whenever he had a date. "Why?" he asked worry evident in his voice. "Because she's my friend and your sister and if she sees us spending extra time with each other she'll get suspicious and one way or another she'll find out." Kiba sighed "I guess your right at least she'll hopefully be less angry since we told her and she didn't have to find out on her own." Kiba thought aloud hopefully. "I hope so." agreed Kurenai. "When do you want to tell her?" she asked. "I don't know the sooner the better though." said Kiba analyzing his options. "I want to go home and get a shower and drop off the rest of my clothes. I think we should tell her then." stated Kiba hoping he chose the best option. "I think so as well" agreed Kurenai feeling teacherly pride as her student quickly analyzed the situation and chose the best option quickly, an extremely necessary skill for a shinobi. The conversation ended as they reached the tower and made their way to the Hokage's office.

Half an hour, one mission report, and one final checkup courtesy of the hokage later Kiba and Kurenai walked back out in to the streets of Konoha making their way to the Inuzuka compound. "Kiba," came Kurenai's soft voice, "why don't you go get a shower right away, I want to see if I can convince Hana on my own and if I can't you can talk to her when you come back from your shower." "Okay, if you really want to but even though you're her friend she isn't going to give you any special treatment." stated Kiba warning his girlfriend who nodded in understanding.

Finally reaching the Inuzuka compound Kiba let his girlfriend inside then went to find his sister. Stopping in front of her door he knocked softly "Nee-chan are you there?" asked Kiba through the door. "Yes Kiba, come in." called Hana from where she was sitting on her bed. Kiba opened the door slightly and poked his head in, "Hi nee-chan, Kurenai-sensei came home with me, she said that she wanted to talk to you about something." said Kiba smiling at his sister, but before she could answer another voice called out, "I don't get a greeting, Kiba?" asked Anko who Kiba hadn't even noticed was in the room. "Hm? Oh I'm sorry Anko-san I didn't notice you were here." apologized Kiba. "Nope, not good enough, I gotta teach you a lesson now." said Anko with a wide sadistic grin that made Kiba's face pale but before he could pull the door closed Anko bolted towards him and had him in a headlock. "Hana-chan why don't you go see what Kurenai-chan wants to talk about while me and Kiba-kun have some fun." Said Anko rubbing her cheek on Kiba's as she said it. "Fine, but Anko be careful with him he just got out of the hospital, and Kiba if she's making you feel uncomfortable just call for me I'll come kick her ass." said Hana glaring at Anko, making Kiba gulp silently in fear of what might happen to Kurenai, and Anko's smile widen at the possibility of riling up her friend. As Hana walked to the living room Anko let go of Kiba, who began to move back in case Anko came after him. "Relax Kiba-kun I just want to know what Kurenai-chan is talking to Hana-chan about." Kiba sighed in relief and relaxed a bit "We're both just a little worried about people finding out about our relationship so we decided to tell nee-chan about it so hopefully she would be a little less angry about her friend dating her little brother." explained Kiba. "Oh" was all Anko could say to his explanation, "and she's explaining it all by herself?" she asked. "Kurenai-chan said she wanted to try on her own then if she couldn't I'll come help her." Kiba continued explaining. "Okay. I think I'll go down and try and help Kurenai-chan out if I can." stated Anko. "Alright, thanks I'm gonna go get a quick shower. I'll hurry it up if I hear yelling." Said Kiba before heading off to get a shower and Anko made her way down stairs to where Hana was freaking out.

With Hana as she arrived downstairs

"Hey Kurenai," Hana greeted her friend who was sitting on the couch "Kiba said you wanted to talk to me about something?" she asked and Kurenai nodded nervously. "I do but only if you promise to keep calm." replied Kurenai confusing Hana who nodded anyway. 'What could she possibly say to make me angry?' wondered Hana. "Okay, there aren't all that many ways to say this so I'll just come out with it… I'm dating Kiba." said Kurenai quickly subconsciously moving back a little. Hana just broke out into a fit of laughter thinking it was just a joke poking fun at how protective she was of Kiba. She stopped, however when she noticed the serious look on Kurenai's face. "Holy shit, you're serious aren't you?" asked Hana with a stern look on her face to which all Kurenai could do was nod. "What did you do with my little brother?" asked Hana loudly stepping towards to Kurenai. "Nothing" said Kurenai quickly and earnestly but Hana just stared at her not believing her. "Don't lie to me Kurenai!" nearly screamed Hana making Kurenai jump. "Okay we kissed, a-and we kind of touched each other once or twice." confessed Kurenai quickly hoping Hana wouldn't freak out at the new information. "WHAT!" screamed Hana "you touched him?" and with that Hana snapped and tried to lunge at Kurenai but soon found herself being restrained by Anko. "What the hell are you doing Hana?" asked Anko who already had a pretty good idea of what had happened. "Kurenai's been touching Kiba-kun." yelled an irate Hana. "That tends to happen when people date Hana-chan." stated Anko causing Hana to become oddly calm. "You knew Anko? And you didn't tell me?" asked Hana still struggling a little. "Yeah I walked in on them one day right as they gave each other a kiss and Kurenai made me promise not to tell anyone." explained Anko making Hana calm down even more. "Was Kiba happy when he kissed her?" asked Hana not struggling anymore causing Anko to loosen her grip a little. "Of course he was Hana. Kurenai wouldn't just force something like that on Kiba." stated Anko factually letting go of Hana who fell backwards onto her couch sulking. "I'm not gonna hurt Kiba-kun, Hana." stated Kurenai feeling it was safe to talk again. "You'd better not Kurenai, you'll regret it if you do. Both me and mom will make sure of that." threatened Hana moving towards Kurenai calmly with Anko following incase Hana freaked again. Hana hugged Kurenai, "I'm sorry Kurenai." Kurenai released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and hugged her friend back. "It's okay Hana you're just worried about Kiba. We actually decided to tell you instead of letting you find out on your own." Hana's mood brightened slightly when she heard this news. "Thanks Kurenai," she said letting go of her friend as Kiba came down the stairs into the living room. "I'll take it you told her?" he asked as he looked at the scene before him, Hana nodded and made her way to her little brother. "Yes and I'm fine with it as long as you are." she said hugging Kiba, "but if she does anything you're uncomfortable with tell me." whispered Hana in Kiba's ear as she kissed him on the cheek. 'At least he didn't pick some stupid slut, or a ditz.' thought Hana thinking of all the worse choices Kiba could have made she might have been angrier if he had started dating Anko because she tended to be a lot more physical.

After another half an hour and an explanation of what happened from Kiba's point of view Kurenai left and Anko decided to leave with her. When they were finally a good distance from the compound Anko felt it was safe enough to comment on what Kurenai had been doing with Kiba. "So you touched him you naughty, naughty girl." giggled Anko as Kurenai blushed a bit. "Oh please Anko you probably would have touched him the second you two kissed for the first time." retorted Kurenai regaining her composure. "Probably, but I also probably wouldn't have taken the submissive approach to telling Hana either." admitted Anko. "Yeah, perhaps not one of my better decisions," conceded Kurenai, "thanks for the help by the way." "Yeah no problem, after all I wouldn't give up my favorite source of entertainment because Hana wasn't happy with her friend dating her brother. I mean what would I do if I couldn't tease you? I'd probably go crazy!" stated Anko truly wondering what she would do without Kurenai around to tease. "So Naruto visited Kiba the other day. He said that you were there when he woke up. What's up with that?" questioned Kurenai, to which Anko became nervous. "N-nothing I was just checking on the gaki, he had after all fought against the Uchiha boy that Orochimaru is interested in." Anko tried to defend herself. "Then why didn't you tell him that when he asked you why you were there?" asked Kurenai delighting in finally being able to get back at her friend a little bit. "I-I did." lied Anko. "Oh? Because Naruto said that you just ran out when he asked. Maybe he just didn't hear you." continued Kurenai, to which Anko nodded hoping Kurenai was dropping the topic. "You know, Naruto's pretty cute isn't he, especially with those whisker marks of his. It's too bad the villagers are so afraid to let their daughters near him I bet he'd get quite a bit of attention, at least if he stopped wearing so much orange." stated Kurenai trying to coax Anko into admitting any feelings she may have towards the boy. "Naruto-kun wouldn't just start dating some random girl like that!" blurted out Anko before she could comprehend what she was saying, and immediately clamped her hands over her mouth. Kurenai laughed 'that was easier than I thought it would be, she must really like him' thought Kurenai. "Well he certainly wouldn't if he already had a girlfriend, I wonder how long it will be before he finds a girl." said Kurenai still coaxing Anko even though she had all but proclaimed her feelings for the orange clad blonde. "Do you think that I would have a chance?" asked Anko realizing what her friend was trying to do. This shocked Kurenai and she stopped with Anko and looked at her like she'd lost her mind. Here was one of the most sexually secure kunoichi in the whole village afraid that a teenage boy would reject her. "Of course you have a chance Anko! I bet if anybody in this whole village has a chance it's you. You both have the same personality and if anybody understands how truly hard his life has been it's you." Kurenai said trying to reassure her friend. Anko didn't reply merely hugged her friend in thanks and ran off to find Naruto before she lost the courage her friend had given her.

Chapter end *Happy Face*

A/N sorry it took a while but I didn't want this to be too short and I had a bit of trouble figuring out where to go about mid chapter. And school hasn't helped at all. I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up but it hopefully won't be too long. Oh yeah and I've been thinking about a Kiba/Anko pairing let me know if you think I should, I know it isn't the most likely pairing but they're two of my favorite characters.


	3. The Hunt and a Fight

A/N: Hey y'all sorry it took so ungodly long for me to finish my story but I started to really suck at school so I couldn't write all that much but I'm out now and I can write all I want.

Chapter 3: Anko and Naruto

Last chapter (in case you're a little fuzzy)

"_Do you think that I would have a chance?" asked Anko realizing what her friend was trying to do. This shocked Kurenai and she stopped with Anko and looked at her like she'd lost her mind. Here was one of the most sexually secure kunoichi in the whole village afraid that a teenage boy would reject her. "Of course you have a chance Anko! I bet if anybody in this whole village has a chance it's you. You both have the same personality and if anybody understands how truly hard his life has been it's you." Kurenai said trying to reassure her friend. Anko didn't reply merely hugged her friend in thanks and ran off to find Naruto before she lost the courage her friend had given her._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anko had been searching for her blonde haired obsession for quite a while now. 'Where the hell is he' Anko wondered remembering all the places she had already checked. 'He wasn't at Ichiraku's, in his apartment, at the training grounds, or at the Hokage's monument, and I'm running out of places to look' she thought as she slowly got more and more frustrated.' Maybe I should go ask Hokage-sama,' she decided and ran off toward the Hokage's tower.

Upon arriving at the tower Shizune let Anko in to see Tsunade quickly despite her not having any missions or other appointments. "Good morning Anko. What brings you here?" asked Tsunade grateful for a break in her seemingly never-ending paperwork. "Good morning Hokage-sama. I'm actually here because I thought you might know where the orange gaki is." replied Anko. "Naruto? Why are you looking for him?" asked Tsunade curiously. Anko began to sweat a little at the question afraid of what her hokage might do if she found out about her feelings for her favorite little genin. However when Anko did not answer and even blushed slightly she asked, "You got caught in one of his pranks didn't you?" knowing Anko would be embarrassed about being caught unaware by a genin's prank. Anko just nodded her head thankful that she didn't have to come up with her own excuse. "Hmm, it isn't anything to be embarrassed about Anko. I have fallen into a few myself as well." admitted Tsunade to a shocked and slightly snickering Anko. 'I came here to find Naruto, and instead I find out he can prank the Hokage and get away with it. That's priceless.' thought Anko amusedly with what her hokage had just said to her. "Anyway," continued Tsunade, "I haven't seen him once today. He usually comes in and bugs me for a mission by now. That's strange." stated the busty blonde making Anko sigh in frustration. "Thank you Hokage-sama I guess I'll continue my search for him then." said Anko turning to leave and getting so frustrated that she thought she might kill Naruto 'If I can find him' she thought as she walked out the door.

Anko was so absorbed in her thoughts of where she should search that she did not even realize that she was on a collision course before it was too late. Before she knew what was happening she was on her but in the middle of the street in front of the hokage's tower. Looking around trying to figure out what happened her eyes landed on the silver haired jounin Kakashi on his butt in the middle of the street with her, his little orange book still right in front of his face. 'I wonder if he even missed a word,' wondered Anko. "Oh, I'm sorry Anko. My mind was contemplating the road of life." stated Kakashi as he helped her up. Anko sweat-dropped at hearing how ridiculous Kakashi's excuse was, though she had heard it multiple times before on different occasions. Now normally Anko would either give some snide remark or just continue on walking without responding but she suddenly realized who it was that she was talking to. 'Wait a minute Kakashi is Naruto's sensei,' she thought, "Hold on Kakashi," Anko called as her began walking away. "Yes Anko?" he replied turning back around to face her. "Well I was just wondering if you knew where your student Naruto was," she stated. "Where have you looked so far?" asked the one-eyed jounin still not looking up from his book. "Practically everywhere," began Anko in an irritated tone, "his apartment, the training grounds, the monument, and the Hokage's office." "Ichiraku's?" suggested Kakashi. "Nope," sighed Anko "I already checked there too," she replied becoming even more frustrated. "Hmm," pondered Kakashi, "the only other place that I can think of is the small bridge where my team sometimes meets when we have a mission," he stated giving Anko the exact location. And on that note Anko took off running, calling back a quick "arigato," leaving a rather confused Kakashi standing in the middle of the street. 'I wonder what Naruto did to piss her off,' wondered Kakashi before continuing on his way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was currently on his way to the bridge in an effort to Sakura. He hadn't seen her since he left to get Sasuke back and he was worried. 'Where could Sakura-chan be?' he wondered as he walked. He had looked all over for her, the park, her favorite restaurants, the training grounds, her home, only to be chased away by her parents, and now the bridge was his last ditch effort to find her. Luck was on his side, it seemed to him, because as he approached the bridge he could see her bubblegum pink hair and her bright red shirt. Getting closer her body got clearer and he could see that she was leaning over the railing and her shoulders were shaking as though she were crying. "Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Sakura jumped when she felt something touch her shoulder and spun around only to see the person she had been going out of her way to avoid. Completely ignoring his question she just stared at him and asked, "What are you doing here Naruto?" anger clearly audible in her voice. This was the kind of reaction Naruto had been afraid of. "I-I was just looking for you to see if you were okay because I haven't seen you since before the mission" he answered with concern in his voice. Ordinarily this would make Sakura feel better, knowing that somebody cared, but once she heard him mention the mission to get Sasuke back she was instantly thrown back further into her bad mood. "No I'm not okay Naruto and seeing you right now isn't making things any better." she replied hostilely. "Why?" came Naruto's voice rather quiet after receiving that last bit of information. Sakura lost it the second she heard the simple three letter question. "WHY?" she screamed, "BECAUSE YOU BROKE YOU'RE PROMISE! I BET YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY BECAUSE YOU WERE JEALOUS OF SASUKE!" she finished turning away refusing to even look at her teammate. "That's not true, I tried my hardest, and I promised I would get him back and I WILL get him BACK!" stated Naruto quietly at first and getting more forceful. "YOU'RE LYING!" screamed Sakura spinning and punching Naruto in the face making stumble back and fall against the railing. "I wish you had left instead of Sasuke! The village doesn't want you and neither do I." half-shouted Sakura before running off leaving Naruto sitting there on the bridge rubbing his cheek and jaw. It wasn't long, however, before the pain in his face became outdone by the emotional pain brought on by Sakura's words and tears began streaming down his face.

This is what Anko found when she arrived at the bridge. She had actually managed to hear the last bit of the exchange and was extremely angry but she was more worried about Naruto than she was angry about Sakura, and besides he needed her right now she could deal with Sakura later. "Hey kid." said Anko softly walking towards Naruto who jumped at hearing her voice.

Somewhere in the middle of his thoughts someone had managed to stumble upon him and with Sakura's words still fresh in his mind he knew that this was something he probably didn't want to deal with. So in an effort to avoid any coming potentially painful situations he jumped up and tried to run away but he began to swagger partially from the lingering effects of Sakura's punch and partially from standing up too fast. He managed to right himself quickly though and tried running but Anko being the high ranking kunoichi she is was behind him instantly hugging him while keeping his arms under hers to prevent him from struggling loose. And struggle he did kicking his legs still trying to run as tears continued to stream down his face. "Let go of my" he tried but his voice came out quietly and choked off by sobs as he continued struggle. "Shh calm down, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." whispered Anko trying to comfort Naruto enough for him to calm down. Moving over to a tree she sat down pulling Naruto down with her. And right there they sat until Naruto calmed down and the tears stopped flowing, which seemed to take a while though Anko could hardly blame him if everything that Sakura said has been as harsh as the last bit.

But eventually Naruto did calm down and the tears did stop flowing and they just sat there Naruto in Anko's lap with her holding him from behind. "Please let me go." came Naruto's voice nearly a whisper. "I will if you promise not to run." replied Anko tightening her grip slightly as if she were afraid he would be able to break loose and run anyway. "Why shouldn't I," he asked, "it's not like anybody cares to have me around. I should just go." he said dejectedly. Inside Anko was fuming, 'I'm going to floor that stupid pink haired little bitch the next time I see her for making Naruto really believe that nobody wants him.' "You know that isn't true there are plenty of people that want you around… that need you around." she said trying to reverse Sakura's damage. This made the genin snort in disbelief "like who?" he asked refusing to believe this woman who he believed to be legitimately insane. At this point Anko wanted to hurt something. The boy was being so difficult but she still couldn't blame him she knew how he was feeling. "Like Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama, that Hyuuga girl who is always staring at you… like me." she finished causing Naruto to attempt to turn and look at her. "What do you mean?" he asked rather confused. "I mean I'm not well-liked within the village either and it gets to me a lot, and I used to look at you and wonder why you were never bothered by it so I started keeping an eye on you trying to figure out why you were capable of doing what I couldn't. And as I watched you and learned more and more about you I began to grow feelings for you. That's why I'm here actually I was going to tell you, but you want to leave so I guess I won't stop you." she said letting him go. But he didn't move at first which made Anko feel kind of happy but also slightly uneasy because she had no idea what he was thinking. Then he began to get up and Anko was afraid he was going to run which made her sad. Feeling rejected she closed her eyes to try and keep herself from crying when she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her. Opening her eyes she saw Naruto hugging her. Taking her chance she wrapped her arms around him but pulled back just enough to kiss him softly on the lips. When they both drew back Naruto still looked slightly sad but smiled when he looked at her. Hugging her again he whispered "Arigato Anko-chan." and kissed her on the cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks later

Anko was walking down the street pondering her new relationship. It was going well even if it felt a little strange because of the age difference. Luckily for her when Naruto insisted that they tell the Hokage she accepted it seemingly without a problem but that doesn't mean that Anko didn't get threatened with a flight to Suna courtesy of the hokage's fist if she didn't anything to Naruto, but she still managed to make it through the meeting unscathed. The only other people who knew about their relationship were Kurenai and Kiba whose own relationship was going just as strong. Everything seemed to be going great but as she was walking she saw a head of pink hair coming towards her which reminded her that Naruto and Sakura had never made up and more importantly she hadn't floored Sakura for causing Naruto so much pain. Needless to say Sakura had no idea what happened when one minute she was walking down the street and she was suddenly punched in the face so hard she flew back a few feet and was lying in the street in a daze for quite a while. And Anko just walked away completely satisfied with what she did but that doesn't mean she didn't kick Sakura once or twice as she walked by.

**The End : )**

A/N: Hey there again I'm sorry it took so long I have been having quite a few problems lately but I finally finished it and I have a bunch of ideas floating around in my head so thanks for being patient


End file.
